


Repeat

by Iharascarl



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: AyatoYui, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy, Haunted dark bridal, Vampire Human Relationship, ayayui - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui ingin memancing ikan, padahal yang Ayato inginkan hanya menghisap darah Yui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers adalah Visual Novel karya Rejet yang dipublikasikan oleh Idea Factory. I didn't own anything, also i didn't get any material profit from this fiction. Ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

* * *

 

.

.

.

Suara dedaunan yang digerakkan oleh angin sangat mengganggu Ayato. Matahari cukup bersinar cerah hari ini. Dan Ayato benci hal ini. Tentu saja, karena seharusnya saat ini adalah waktunya untuk tidur dan beristirahat disofa kesayangannya. Namun, ajakan memancing dari Yui tidak bisa ia tolak begitu saja, bagi Ayato, tidak pernah ada kata "tidak" yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk gadis (ehm, wanita) itu.

"Ayato-kun, mau temani aku memancing?" kata gadis itu beberapa jam lalu saat mereka masih berada didalam mansion keluarga Sakamaki, dan tepatnya, kamar Ayato. Yui sendiri yang menghampirinya.

Awalnya Ayato ingin sekali menolak. Melihat cuaca diluar pun cukup terik. Dan sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa vampir dan cahaya ( termasuk cahaya matahari) bukanlah sahabat yang baik. Dan astaga, memancing ikan? haha. Ayato tidak suka apapun selain darah segar Yui yang membasahi tenggorokannya, memberikannya sensasi tersendiri, yang membuatnya dimabuk kepayang.

Namun, entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya malah, "Baiklah, terserahmu, Chichinashi."

Ayato sedikit menyesali hal itu sekarang. Kecuali ketika ia melihat senyum bahagia jelas terlihat dipipi ranum Yui ketika wanita itu mendapati ada ikan yang memakan umpannya. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia---(atau apalah manusia sering menyebutnya) yang membuncah membanjiri hatinya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ayato sendiri bertanya-tanya, bagaimana seorang vampir sepertinya bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, sejak kecil, yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang menyayat hati dan membuat dadanya sesak--- sesak yang menyakitkan.

Kali ini pun rasanya sama, dadanya terasa sesak, namun sesak yang tidak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit didalamnya.

"Ayato-kun! jangan diam saja, bantu aku!" kata gadis itu, tangannya kesusahan melepas kail yang menyangkut diinsang siikan malang yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau merepotkan, Chichinashi." sahut Ayato berusaha tak acuh namun gagal ketika akhirnya kail yang menyangkut diinsang ikan itu terlepas dan Yui berkata "Maafkan aku, ikan..." dan sontak Ayato tertawa mengejek mendengarnya.

"Oy, Chichinashi. Kalau kau kasian pada ikan itu, untuk apa kau memancingnya. Dasar aneh," ujarnya mengejek.

Yui mengerucutkan bibirnya namun terus melanjutkan kegiatan memancingnya.

Ayato terus memperhatikan wanita itu dari samping, jemarinya ingin menyentuh rambut wanita itu. Tangannya ingin meraba bagian tengkuk Yui yang tidak tertutup.

Mengapa sesak?

Hatinya.

Mengapa hangat?

Hatinya.

Kenapa ia mau mengikuti kemauan wanita itu--- tak terkecuali?

Yui.

Karena ini adalah Ayato Sakamaki, dan wanita itu adalah Yui Komori.

Ayato masih tidak mengerti.

_Mengapa Yui bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : another sampah dari saya, xx.


End file.
